Things Change
by Cherries1
Summary: Draco and Harry get in major trouble, and are sent to America for their punishment. They meet two very unique girls that arent too normal
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco or any other HP characters. All I own are the students in my story from NNHS.  
  
This is my first posted story so don't maim me. If you like it please review and if you don't, I'll consider taking it down.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
At the beginning of their 5th year, Harry Potter's and Draco Malfoy's rivalry increased to nothing shore of an all out war. Finally, after one particularly bad duel between the two boys, Dumbledore had had enough. He ordered the boys into his office one afternoon and told them to sit down. "I have had enough." he began, his usual twinkle fading. "This stuiped fight has gotten out of hand. I'm sending you two to America where you will have no contact whatsoever with your friends. You'll be living with a wizarding family, but YOUR wands shall be apprehended. You two will have a lot of time together so learn to get along. Go pack all of your muggle things and be ready to leave by 8:00." Draco sat in disbelief. Living as a muggle? His worse nightmares were coming true. Harry, on the other hand, was ecstatic. America was so cool, or so he heard, and he couldn't wait to get there. Slowly they walked out, without a word to the other, and went to pack.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh Drakkie! You cant go! What will I EVER do without you?!" Pansy Parkinson wailed as Draco packed his clothes, not really paying attention to her. "Maybe get a life." he muttered sarcastically. Pansy sat in thought. "Living as muggles will be horrible! The things they do for fun-" "Thank you, Pansy, for that observation." Draco interrupted wryly. "Oh Drakkie. Will you forget about me?" She pouted. "Maybe before you leave...we could..." she raised her eyebrows seductively. Draco snapped. He threw down the shirt he was holding and pointed at the door. "Get out. I am NOT in the mood." He growled angrily. In a huff, Pansy stood and sort of shuffled her way out as if she were waiting for Draco to call her back, but he was already back to his clothes.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"America!? But the people there! They sacrifice goats! They have crazy cults and all sorts of insane people running around! FREE! Diseases and all sorts of horrible things! YOU CANT GO! They're insane over there!" Ron yelled as Harry piled his things together. Harry just laughed. "Malfoy's going too." This calmed Ron down. "Well I don't care if they sacrifice him. Hell, if you do run into some lunatic, at least you can make a run for it while they're busy with him." Then Hermione walked in, giving Harry a big hug. " I'll miss you while your gone. It just wont be the same without you. Tell us all about it when you get back." She whispered, trying hard not to cry. 


	2. I have no idea how bout, chapter 2?

I still don't own the HP characters. ~ ~ ~  
  
Soon, Draco and Harry stood in the front hall of Hogwarts waiting for Dumbledore to take them to the muggle airport. "What do you know about American girls?" Draco asked Harry suddenly. "Nothing, I guess." was the reply. "Tell me about muggle...uh...tech...um...techolo...um..." "Technology?" "Yeah. That's it. "Its not that complicated. Its actually pretty cool. I'll help you with it when we get there since its kinda hard to explain." Harry offered, but Draco scowled. "Malfoy's hate muggles and everything related to them," he sneered. "Don't you every think for yourself?" Harry asked, looking out a nearby window boredly. I cant think of a time that I have. The Malfoy's have a rule for everything. A code of conduct. Very strict." Draco said in a tone which Harry couldn't tell if he was joking or not. At that moment Dumbledore strode up in old, grandfather type muggle clothes. "Lets be off." ~ ~ ~  
  
The two boys sat on the large plane which was filled with people one way to Chicago, Illinois. After the plane took off, the flight attendant came on. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome aboard flight 896, service to Chicago/O'Hare international. We hope your flight will be comfortable, and for your enjoyment, we will showing THE LOST BOYS. Then THE CLIENT. We hope you enjoy your flight!" the woman said cheerily. Moments later, screens popped open from overhead and a movie began to play. Draco sat awestruck as he watched, Harry, on the other hand, look bored. "That is utterly amazing." Draco whispered absentmindedly. "Just wait until you see a computer," Harry teased, but Draco nodded with wide eyes. ~ ~ ~  
  
Hours later, the plane landed, and Draco walked off tiredly, followed by Harry, who's eyes were taking in the sights. His eyes landed on a man holding a sign reading, "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titalandus." "That must be us," Harry murmured, walking towards the man. "Hello. You must be Harry and Draco. I'm Connor Snow. You'll be staying with my wife and I. Come, we should get going." As the three men gathered they're things and walked to Connor's car, he asked, "so how was your first plane ride?" Draco yawned. "Boring. Brooms are better, planes don't even feel like they're moving. Turbulence was pretty exciting though," he commented offhandedly. Harry snorted. "He was asleep for most of it. I didn't really like it too much either though." Connor made an understanding nod. "Thats too bad. Seeing as how flying brooms is forbidden while you're here. There are plenty of things to do here though. And, you start school on Monday, October 20th. You'll be attending Naperville North High. Plus, you have all of your classes together. Don't forget too that I'll be taking your wands, so that means no magic. No talking about IT, Hogwarts, brooms, quidditch or anything of the sort." "We know. Dumbledore gave us the 'stern' rundown before we left." Draco said sullenly. "No need to sound so depressed. Naperville is a great place." Connor laughed. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at Connor's house, Draco said hello to Merena, Connor's wife, then went up to his room, locked the door, and refused to come down for dinner.  
  
~ ~ ~ Monday-the first day of school.  
  
Draco, wearing black slacks, a black muscle shirt, a black belt, and combat boots ran a hand through his messy hair as he walked tiredly through the front doors of the high school. He turned many heads, mostly girl's, but he took no notice. He actually felt a little sick being surrounded by so many muggles. Harry walked in behind him wearing jeans and a pleasant scarlet shirt. He too walked in like he owned the place, though he wore no superior sneer upon his face like Draco. They walked to their first class, French, only to be greeted by a hallway of girls and a shut door. Harry went to open it, but a voice from behind stopped him. "Don't bother. Its locked." someone said. Harry turned around to see two young girls. One sat atop a blue french book, her brunette head down over her many papers, slowly eating a breakfast bar, headphones over her ears. The other sat aside her, her short dark hair tucked behind her ears. She looked up at him, her green purse hanging haphazardly over her shoulder. "Excuse me?" he asked politely. "The door is locked. Madame Kuefler doesnt arrive until the bell...which doesn't ring for half an hour. You must be the new students. I can tell by your accent. My name is Amy, and this is Amber," Amy elbowed the other girl hard in the arm. Amber looked up, frustrated, and pulled back her head phones. "What?" she snapped. Then her eyes drifted up to meet with Draco's, who stood transfixed, staring at her. "Hello," she said slowly. "Hello." he replied. Then mentally slapped himself. 'Shes a muggle!' He pushed himself from the wall and walked away. Amber raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised, then turned to Harry. "Your friend's not too polite is he?" she asked. "Not really. He's not too happy about being here. It'll take him a while to adjust." Amber gave him a weird look, then shrugged and put back on her headphones, going back to her papers. Amy looked up at Harry. "Do you want me to show you around?" she offered. Harry nodded happily. "Sure," he agreed, "I guess it would be smart to know where I'm going." Amy stood, motioned to him, and together, they walked away, down the hall. 


	3. umchapter3?

Please, Please, please review!!!!! and Amy? Moo. Ok? Good enough? That's it. NO more mooing!  
  
Oh, and any spelling errors I have missed, I'm very sorry. My typing is not so good. And neither is my vocabulary...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Draco walked down the crowded halls, his thoughts on the muggle girl he had seen moments earlier. If she had she been a witch, he'd have swept her off her feet in a second. (Even though she was sitting...) The only problem was that she WASN'T a witch, and he couldn't fall for her. But the way she looked at him... she wasn't swayed by his looks, but curious about his soul. Her gaze penetrated his heart. He had never been looked at like that before. He thought about her eyes. They were guarded and slightly untrusting. Draco scowled inwardly. 'Muggles corrupt the mind, and poison the sanity. They're their own devils.' he thought bitterly.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After the bell had rung, their teacher, Madame Kuefler, sat Harry at Amy's table and Draco at Amber's. The blonde boy slumped in his chair, arms folded across his chest arrogantly. His muscles were visible, making the girls at his table drool. All except Amber, who refused to look up, her eyes focused on her paper. Draco found himself staring at her. Her soft brown hair, sparkling hazel eyes and her green braces that showed when she smiled. Amber could sense him watching her, which just made her uncomfortable and annoyed. With a sign of irritation, she raised her head and looked at him indignantly. "Would you PLEASE stop staring at me?" she asked, controlling her temper. Draco put on his usual Malfoy sneer and smirked at her evilly. "I don't have to," he replied. Amber took a deep breath and tilted her head slightly. "Are all Englishmen like you, or are you just special?" she hissed. "I'm special," he replied with a grin. Amber shook her head. "I'm sure you are. BUT, there are other things in life that are more appreciated. You could spend your time being nice rather than an ass." she said frankly. Draco was speechless. She was feisty. He liked her, there was no denying it. At that moment, he made a decision. If he would have no contact with his father for a whole year, his father couldn't object to his choice. Seeing as how Draco would never tell him, Lucius would never know. Draco didn't want this girl killed for just being nice to him. But that was a thought... "Fine. If you promise to show me the greater side of life, the side I've never seen, I'll try to be nice." he paused. "To you." Amber blinked, considering his offer. "Deal," she held out her hand and shook his. Over at Amy's table, she and Harry were deep in conversation. He was telling her about the Dursley's and everything he could without mentioning the wizarding world. Amy clung to his every word understandingly. Soon the passing bell rang, and the four of them arranged to eat lunch together for 4th period before they parted down different halls. 


	4. how lovely! chapter 4!

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, I kinda gave up on posting it. I've been writing it on paper, and so far I have over 100 pages, and Its not done yet! I have a lot to type. Here ya go Callynative, though you've already read this. Summer school is a bummer huh? Oh, and, I've edited a lot out of my story so...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly, lunch finally came. The four of them quickly found a table and sat down. Shortly, they were joined by more people who Harry and Draco didn't know. "Harry, Draco, this is Laina and Bryn." Amy said, introducing two girls that sat next to her. Laina had light brown hair, and Bryn had dark, almost black hair. Harry smiled at them, but Draco only looked at them. About half and hour later, another boy joined them. Draco caught Amber stiffen as the boy took a seat next to her. Putting down her water bottle, she turned to the boy. "Mike, this is Draco Malfoy. He's from England." she said. From her tone, Draco could tell she didn't like Mike too much. She didn't look very at ease around him. Come to think of it, he did kinda look like the rapist type. (A/N: sorry about that, but its true! If you saw him, you'd run away as fast as you could.) Amber turned back to Draco. "So, Halloween is coming up, what are you going to be?" "I have no idea. I don't like Halloween. How 'bout you?" he asked rather snappily. "That's a surprise." she laughed, ignoring his attitude. "I'm going to a vampire or a zombie!" Mike cut in. Amber shuddered involuntarily. "I hate vampires. No need to explain, they're just creepy." then she recovered. "Their having a costume party, you have to dress up. Are you coming?" she asked Draco, but he was deep in thought. He began to laugh about his cunning plan, startling everyone. "What's so funny?" Amy asked, giving him a strange look. Draco blanched. "Nothing." he replied quickly. "Absolutely nothing." "Ooookkkk...so, what are you going to be Harry?" Amy looked over at the scarred boy. "I was thinking maybe a wizard." Draco snorted. "Original," he muttered. The girls all smiled though. "You believe in magic?" Amy smiled. "Sure, don't you?" he looked around the table at the blank looks. "Don't any of you?" His eyes met Draco's, who shook his head in disapproval, but said nothing. "I don't know what I believe. I see silly magic shows on T.V. that looks totally fake, so I don't know whether to believe there really is such a thing a magic or not." Amy shrugged. Draco turned to Amber, who was looking at the table, not saying anything. "Do you believe in magic?" Amber raised her head and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I wish I could. I used to, but when my brother died, I stopped believing in such childish things. Magic ISN'T real. Believing in magic is like wishing wells, or wishing on stars. You want it to be true, to be real, but in the end, your hopes are dashed. Just another lie. Something created by unhappy and mislead kids." Amber replied softly. She looked away, then cleared her throat before standing. She tossed her barely touched lunch in the trash saying, "I'm done," and then she walked away. "I didn't mean to upset her," Harry apologized quickly, but Amy shook her head. "Life hasn't been too easy on her, its hard for her to think happy thoughts. Her brother died a year ago. They were pretty close. He was 17, killed in a gang incident. He was really into that sort of stuff. Magic, I mean. She'll be okay though. She always is." Draco watched Amber walk away, and jumped up to follow her. He wasn't experienced in comforting people, but he decided to try.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber turned around, looking where Draco stood a couple of feet away. "Your really don't believe in magic?" he asked. Amber laughed sort of bitterly. "That is really NOT the question to be asking me right now." she said, holding back the urge to cry. "I guess I don't. Is that a problem? Do you believe?" Draco nodded slowly. "Are you alright?" Amber just looked at him. Then his arrogance took over. "Not that I care or anything. I just don't want to see you cry like a baby or anything." he added snobbily. Amber raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'excuuuusssee me?' but then she laughed. "Please. You've definitely got reputation issues." "Mmm. I know. Maybe you could help me with that. What are you doing after school?" "That depends. What do you have in mind?" "I want to you to show me around Naperville." Draco told her simply. "Sure. After school, my locker, #1266. Don't be late," she said meaningfully as the bell rang. With a small wave, Amber disappeared from his sight. 'What are you doing Malfoy? She may be a pure blood, but that's a pure blooded MUGGLE. You shouldn't get yourself mixed up with her. How will you be able to face the other Slytherins, Lord Voldemort, or even your FATHER. He always has a way of knowing.' a voice nagged in the back on Draco's mind. "'Well father isn't here, is he?"' he snapped back, making a face. "'I've started talking to myself. Oh god, what is happening?" he said out loud, then he paled. Thank goodness no one heard him. They'd send him straight to the loony bin. Draco set his expression hard and cold. Nothing kept him from what he wanted. And even if she WAS a muggle, nobody had to know, nobody would find out about this. Nothing would be able to stop him. Unless, of course, he just happened to go insane.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
That means the end of my chapter. I promise to write more. Um...lets see, the vampire thing, completely mine, even though I did happen to read something remarkable similar. If that offends anyone, then don't read my story. Um, any other places where I MIGHT owe credit, the credit is yours. Take it, have it, I don't care about it. Ah, school is out, no summer school for me. I will, though, be going out of state on the 18th for a month, but I will post as much as possible until then. I'm gonna be a Sophomore! Oh happy days! No more tiny lockers! Sorry, just couldn't help myself! Later! 


	5. oh great another chapter? chapter 5!

Ok, here is more. More more more. I'm really tired so if I mis-spell anything, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. I don't...um, never mind. I sort of have writer's block right now, but that's not your worries because it'll be a while before I get to that place where the block is.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Amber was waiting for him at her locker after school. To his surprise, she took his hand, pulled him down the halls and out the front doors. Together they walked down the sidewalk silently. A few moments later, Draco watched her as she raised his arm, the one she was holding, and examined it thoughtfully. "That's a unique tattoo you've got there," she commented in a soft voice. "What's it for?" Draco didn't know what to say. It was his dark mark, how was he supposed to tell her that? "You don't have to tell me, it just...looks familiar."she said, lowering their hands they were at their sides and she couldn't see it anymore. "Familiar?" Draco asked slowly, confused. "Yeah. My brother had something like that all over his room. He seemed to have this thing about dark magic. Seemed to believe magic was real." "I saw it at the tattoo parlor is all." Draco lied quickly. Amber said nothing. It was Draco's uneasy job to lift the awkwardness because obviously SHE wasn't going to. "So, where are we going?" "The river walk. It's been a long day and were going there to relax. Is that okay?" she asked. "It's perfect. You can tell me about yourself. Or at least, I could tell you about me..." Draco wanted to slap himself for offering that, but restrained himself. Soon, they came to the green park that had a small river running through it. Amber laid down on the soft grass, pulling Draco down beside her. For many minutes, they lay quietly, watching the clouds roll by. (A/N: clouds just don't seem to go away here!) "Is this what you do for fun?" Draco finally asked. "Tell me what you see up there," Amber said, ignoring his question. With an incredulous look, he placed one arm behind his head, pondering her words, thinking there had to be a hidden meaning. "I see cumulonimbus and stratus clouds," he said as if saying 'duh.' Amber laughed. "No, what shapes do you see. Like, that one over there," she pointed to the left, "looks like...a puppy on a bike. What do you see?" Draco thought about this. "A woman with big breasts," he stated in a serious tone, though he was joking. Amber laughed again, nudging him playfully. "Seriously! What do you REALLY see?" she asked again, holding back her laughter. "I see...a boy on a broom. Trying to fly," he said softly, completely honest. "That's more like it. What about that one?" she pointed to another. He squeezed the hand he held. "A dragon on a pedestal," (A/N: good book) "And that one?" "A blooming rose." "And, THAT one?" "Potion bottles and a cauldron," "Aaaannnddd...that one," Draco blanched. 'THE DARK MARK!' his mind screamed, but he calmed himself down. 'Its just my imagination. Voldemort cant cross water. I'm just overreacting. Oh my god, I'm scared for a muggle.' "I think it looks like a face. Maybe God's," Amber sighed. She turned on her side and face him, propping her head on her hand. "What do you do for fun?" she asked. "Back home, I'm not allowed to do anything that has no meaning. It's all work. And if I'm caught doing something else, I'm beaten," Draco said emotionlessly. "Sounds strict. Do you have friends? What kind of school do you go to?" she was truly interested. "Boarding school. (Which isn't a lie, exactly.) The only time I'm free of my father. I don't really have any friends. It's due mostly to my insensitive disposition. You're the first person to tolerate it." Amber smiled. "You make yourself out to be some big bad guy, when in reality, you aren't that bad," she told him. "You don't know the real me. You don't know half of the things I've done. If you did, it might get you killed." Draco said quietly. Amber's smile faded slightly. "Big talk for a blonde," she teased, lightening the mood a moment later. Draco glared at her. Had she just insulted him? About his HAIR?! "You didn't just say that to me," he growled menacingly, trying to be threatening, but Amber just laughed, standing up. "I think I DID, Mister Malfoy. What are you going to do about it?" she asked, slowly backing away, still grinning. "I'll put a curse on you." he growled. Amber raised her eyebrows as he stood. He moved closer to her as she moved away. "Oh really? What kind of curse?" she was against a tree. "A passion curse. The first person you see after the spell has been cast you'll be drawn to him in lust." he was even closer, but in a flack, Amber scooted around to the other side of the tree, just out of his grasp. "Oh really? Maybe it'd be HARRY," she said in a mock dreamy voice. "Ya know, he is SO cute!" she teased. She gave a startled shriek as Draco grabbed her from around the tree, pulling her around to face him, her back still against the tree. Draco placed his arms on either side of her so she couldn't move. "You don't thing I'm cute?" he sounded almost hurt. Amber looked at him. He was rugged, cute, everything she had ever wanted. The mystery man of her dreams. "Mmm, I don't know. Your looks are kinda nice, when your mouth isn't messing it up," she replied. (Totally the Goonies. All full credit.) "What do you think about this?" and he kissed her. That alarm went off again. 'What are you doing Malfoy?! She's a muggle! This goes against everything you were taught!' it shouted, but Draco blocked it out. When he finally pulled away, he had to hold Amber up before she fainted. "Well?" he asked with a hint of laughter. "Wow," was all she could say.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I have to go, I'll write more tomorrow. Lots more!  
  
Elyse-Sierra 


	6. what a pain! onlyI have no idea how many...

No new reviews. No new reviews at all. *sighs deeply* The life I lead.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" Harry yelled at Draco, who lay with his hands behind his head. Draco shut his eyes tiredly. "Jeezes Malfoy. You really screwed up this time. What's your dad going to say when he finds out?" "He probably wont SAY anything. He could either torture any muggle relationships out of me, tell Voldemort, or murder her. The list goes on, would you like me to continue?" he asked lazily. "No! If one of the risks si her DEATH, how could you do this to her? You probably don't event like her, why put her in danger?" Harry spat. Draco opened his eyes and sat up. "Don't presume to know my feelings." he laid back down. "There's something about her. Something different. Her brother knew about the dark arts. She recognized my dark mark." "Oh that's great. That's just bloody wonderful! Didn't her brother DIE?!" Harry yelled, near screaming. "Shut up Potter! My god. Do you have to tell the whole world?" Draco drawled testily. "I very well could Malfoy! I don't want to see her get hurt. Don't put her in that line of fire. Please." Harry pleaded. Draco looked at him, "no one will hurt her. They'd have to go through me first." Harry just looked at him, a million doubts swirled around in his mind. There was a mixture of sadness and understanding in his eyes. He never thought he'd see the day that a Malfoy would protect, let alone fall for a muggle. 'Please keep those two girls safe from harm. Please, god.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*the next day at lunch*  
  
Draco sat beside Amber, who sat across from Amy and Harry, along with Laina, a girl named Jordan, a boy named Mike Perich, a boy named Matt Rasche, and then the creepy Mike. Everyone was laughing and telling jokes, except Draco, who looked apprehensive and disgusted by the muggles that surrounded him. Amy took a sip of her Snapple before smacking Amber playfully for a disgusting comment she had made. Then, to her shock, Laina dropped a bugle in Amy's drink causing everyone to laugh harder, minus Draco who thought is was childish and stupid. "Now I cant drink it!" she whined. "Cause if you did, little chunks of the bugle might slide in with it and gag you!" Jordan laughed hysterically. Amy's face contorted in disgust as she threw away the quarter empty bottle. Finally, everyone calmed down. Amber turned to Draco, a sad look on her face. "Why aren't you happy?"she asked quietly. "I am happy. This is ME happy," he said dryly. "Ooookkkkaaaayyy," Amber said in a disbelieving tone, then she paused and stood. "Come walk with me," she said, offering her hand. Silently, he took it and they walked out of the small cafeteria. "Amber, tell me about your brother." Draco asked suddenly. "Um, ok." she said, a little surprised. "His name was Michael, he was 17 and a straight A student. He liked to roller blade, ski, and play football, and he loved to travel-" "No." he cut her off, leaning her against a wall and showing her his dark mark. "This. What did he know about this?" he asked forcefully. Amber looked freaked, then her eyes narrowed. "Why? Why is that so important to you? You said you found it in a tattoo parlor," she hissed. Draco let go of her and backed away. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Amber walked to him. "Meet me after school. We'll go to my house and search Michael's room. It's all still there. Maybe you'll find what your looking for." she gave him a weak smile, then slowly backed away before turning and walking back to their table. Draco just watched.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Amy were talking quietly to each other, once again about magic. "Ya know Harry, you talk about magic an awful lot. Are you, like, a magician or something?" Amy asked. Harry looked at her. "Um. Not exactly. No! Um, I just like magic. I think it's cool." Harry lied in a rush. Amy took that answer and decided that was enough. Amy looked down at her food, pushing a lock of her dark hair out of her face. Harry watched her, an admiring look in his eyes. When Amy was around, he forgot all about his friends that he missed back at Hogwarts, and seemed consumed by her essence. That's when he realized he loved her, even though she was a muggle. He had nothing against muggles and actually thought they were just as interesting as wizards and witches. Amy looked, noticing his stares and hid a laugh. "What?" she smiled. That made Harry smile just as big. She had a beautiful smile filled with happiness and contentment. "Nothing," he recovered. He stood quickly and rushed off muttering something about the bathroom just as Amber walked up. The two girls watched him go. "So how's Harry?" Amber asked, sitting across from Amy again. "Fine, I guess. He's a little strange. He wont stop talking about magic!" Amy grinned. "What's up with Draco?" Amber laid her head on her arms. "I don't know. He wont tell me anything about why that stupid tattoo of his is so important and it feels like he's lying to me. He's coming over tonight to search Michael's room. Do you want to come?" Amber asked sullenly. "Sorry, me and Harry are going out tonight. Call me though and tell me what you find. Okay?" "Sure."  
  
Originally, this was going to be shorter, but one of my reviewers said I was excluding Harry, so I decided to add a tidbit about him. I'll do the same for my other chapters. I hope that's okay with all of you. There is more coming, but it is late and I can barely see my paper because of the poor light. I'll try and write more tomorrow. 


	7. oh, how awful! chapter 7

I don't own anything. Except that pleasant scar on my back thanx to my grandmother's staircase. Uh...never mind.  
  
  
  
Amber slowly led Draco up the stairs of her house and towards the two doors at the end of the hall. Amber quickly shut one, "my room," she mumbled. Then she reached to the top of the opposite door frame and retrieved a key. Silently she unlocked the door and pushed it open. The room was dark, the blinds being shut tightly over the windows. As they moved inside, Amber tried flipping on the light, but the bulb was burned out. With a shrug, she opened the blinds slightly and motioned at Draco to start searching for whatever he was looking for. She watched him tear through binders and searching through the large closet. Uncertainly she cleared her throat. "Why are you so anxious to find stuff out about my brother?" she asked quietly. Draco stopped. "Its just...I cant tell you. It's...you just have to trust me. I'll tell you. One day. Just trust me. Please." he looked at her pleadingly. Amber nodded, and resumed sifting aimlessly through her brother's things, secretly pushing a small box aside. ~An hour later, they had seemingly found nothing and the search grew pointless. Amber sat down tiredly and wiped her forehead. "Draco. We haven't found anything! Can't we stop? We've searched the whole room!" she said, hiding the box. Draco sat beside her, draping a tired arm over her shoulder. "I guess you right. I should get home anyway." he kissed her cheek and stood. She walked with him to the front door. "I'm sorry you didn't find anything." she said honestly. "Thanks. I'm sorry for all the trouble. I'm done, no more. I promise." he kissed her briefly. "See you tomorrow." and he left. After she watched him walk down the sidewalk, she shut the door and went back to Michael's room. She grabbed the box, locked his door again, replaced the key on the door frame, then went to her room and shut it securely. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Amy sat with Harry at Jimmy's Grill. They had just finished their meal and were talking. "So, I have to know. Why do you like magic so much?" Amy asked with a smile. "It just seems cool." Harry lied between his teeth. "It's like a whole nother world." Amy grinned, "Is Draco as obsessed with magic as much as you are?" "Probably more so. He's about as in love with magic as a zombie loves brains." Harry laughed at his own joke. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Amy asked suddenly. Harry blushed and stopped laughing. "No, but damned if I don't want one." "Do you have any crushes?" "Yeah." "Does she know?" "She will soon," and he leaned over and kissed her. They melted together until Harry pulled away. "So? Will you go out with me?" "Hell yes!" and they kissed again. Then, suddenly, Amy pulled away. "Shit!" she swore, "I forgot about Amber! I'll see you tomorrow, I have to go!" she kissed him one last time and ran out. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, what did you find?" Amy asked into the phone. Amber was on the other end, sitting on her bed, a black journal on her lap. "Not such great stuff. The tattoo that I told you about is something called a 'Dark Mark.' Um, one of passages reads, 'October 1st, 2001. I knew there was something going on with Joseph. He's acting strange, trying to hide some tattoo of his. I asked him about it and he says, It's a mark of loyalty. There is a whole world out there that you have no idea about. Your sister is part of it. He wouldn't say to whom his loyalties lie, but I think I'm finally over my head. I'd write more, but if anyone got their hands of the information I've picked up, it could destroy us all. I fear for my family, most of all my sister. She's so young, she doesn't know about the dangers ans secrets of out world. I love my family. This might be the end. Goodbye.' and that's all he wrote. He died a week later." Amber said quietly. "I think you need to stop while your ahead Bambi. I don't want to lose you as a friend." Amy told her. "Yeah. Draco said he'd tell me in due time. I guess he will. Thanks for letting me tell you about this. Maybe we shouldn't mention it to anyone." Amber decided. "Yeah. Hey, I know something that will cheer you up! Me and Harry are going out!" Amber could sense Amy grinning like a fool on the other end. "I'm so happy for you!!!!! That's great! And it's about darn time too!!!" Amber was truly happy for her. "Yeah, that's what I think too. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." and they hung up. Taking a deep breath, Amy grabbed the journal, put it back in the wood box and slid it under her bed. She took another deep breath and laid back on her pillows. Her mind was hard at work on forgetting what she had just learned and replacing it with what she was going to be for Halloween.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ That is the end for now. I just wanted ya'll to know that more is coming and that I understand that Harry isn't in it a lot, and that Draco would NEVER fall for a muggle, but there IS a twist. OK? Wow, and I know my spelling and typing is...bad, so...just go with it. I suck ok? Yeah, so ... bye. 


	8. ugh, chapter 8

:) I'm kinda tired. I woke up too early. Haven't eaten either. I should do that... There is mild language. Oh, and I still don't own anything.  
  
*where we were...Amber is going upstairs after Draco in the haunted house while Amy and Harry make out shamelessly. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Amber took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as she continued up the stairs to the third story. Carefully, she crept down the hall when she gasped. Before her was a small girl, her tiny figure transparent. "You shouldn't be here." the girl said softly. Amber was too shocked to reply. "Your looking for that man, aren't you? You should turn back before it's too late. He's not of this, our, world. Please...leave while you still can." the girl pleaded. "I can't. Do you know where he is?" Amber asked, already regretting it. The girl looked at her sadly and turned to point behind her. "Follow the music," and she disappeared. The sound of an old piano filled the air, creating an even creepier atmosphere. Biting her lip, Amber followed the music as it grew louder, until she reached a door near the end of the hall. Timidly, she pushed it open. The room was lit by moonlight, which was let in by the open window at the back. Two large drapes hung at the sides, blowing eerily by the cold breeze. Curtained by the drapes was a large piano, at which a figure sat playing it with great skill. As Amber stepping inside, lured by the enchanting notes, the doors behind her slammed shut, causing her to jump. "Draco?" she asked shakily. The figure kept playing. "Draco, this isn't funny. Can we just go back downstairs not? You've had your fun." The playing continued, softer now. "You shouldn't have come," he replied tonelessly. Then, in a flash, he was up from the chair and directly in front of her. Amber backed into the doors. The hunger in Draco's silver eyes was evident, his expression full of malice. He placed his arms on either side of her, showing his fangs. The bloodlust, the hunger for human blood...'Goddamn it!!! Connor made me a real vampire! She shouldn't be up here. I'm going to kill her,' Draco thought, trying to fight the demon urges in his body. He looked into her eyes, which were filled with fear and confuse. He could actually feel her blood rushing through her veins. "Please stop," she begged as he leaned towards her neck. She tried to push him away, but he snatched her wrists into his strong hands tightly. She winced in pain. Draco lowered his head again, this time sinking his teeth into her flesh. Amber let out a blood curdling shriek, all the pain she had felt before couldn't amount to what she felt now. Draco smothered her mouth with one of his hands quickly. She whimpered as he drank, until his real self took over again. He pulled away disgustedly, but the metallic taste lingered. He almost didn't catch her as she passed out. 'Damn it! I've killed her! I'll surely go to Azkaban for this!' he thought painfully. He swept her into his arms and rushed down the stairs and out of the mansion back to Connor's house.  
  
___---___-___-___---___-___  
  
Meanwhile, Amy and Harry had paused for a breath, then deciding to dance. They laughed and moved to the loud music coming from the large sound system, strobe lights making everything look like an old movie that was rolled frame by frame. Suddenly, through the loud music, they heard a shriek of pain. Though very soft, they heard it. "What was that?" Amy asked, standing still, as did many others. "I don't know, it sounded like someone screaming," Harry said. "It's probably just special effects," some kid said from behind them, dancing again. Harry looked over to the table they had been sitting at. "Where is Amber and Draco?" "How should I know? They probably didn't want to be caught making out, they probably found a closet somewhere," Amy laughed, dancing. "Yeah...your probably right," Harry said uncertainly, joining her.  
  
___-___-___-___-___-___  
  
Draco laid Amber on his bed, checking for a pulse, which was weak, and noting how pale she was. He called for Connor, who ran in a second later. "What the fu*k happened Draco!?" he yelled, seeing the sickly white girl. Draco told him, pissed off. "You turned me into a real fu*king vampire you great tit!" Draco yelled back. Connor ignored him, using his wand to heal her neck wounds. "She'll be fine." and he uncharmed Draco's fangs. "Let her rest. I'm sorry. If she asks what happened...say she passed out when she took the dare. You found her there. Alright?" Draco nodded, and Connor walked out, closing the door behind him. Half an hour later did she stir, then opened her eyes. What happened?"she asked. Draco told her Connor's story and she seemed to believe it. she looked at Draco hard. "How did you get your teeth like that? They seemed so real," she whispered. Draco kissed her, "Connor has a friend who's a dentist. He helped." he lied. Amber looked very tired, but she tried to get up. "I have to go back. The dare. I have to get home. It's late." she mumbled tiredly. Draco gently pushed her back down. She had lost a lot of blood, she was too weak to go anywhere. "No. Your too weak. You must have had...quite a...fright." Draco's voice halted as he lied to her again, "you'll stay here tonight." "I cant! I have to go home. My...parents will be worried," she sighed, though, as she drifted to sleep, the blood loss finally kicking in. Draco walked out of his room and down the stairs to where Connor sat on a couch. "How is she?" "Fine. Though I'm at a loss as to whether I want to thank you or kill you," Draco snapped before collapsing in a chair. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen. She's fine, that's al that matters." "l COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Draco yelled. "Hey, calm down. You'll wake her up." Connor shushed him quickly. "Why don't you go get her friends and Harry and bring them here. We'll have a small party and when she wakes up, everything will be ok." Draco glared at him. "Fine, but if you cast anymore spells on Amber, I'll kill you with my own hands. And that means NO memory charms." Draco hissed before standing and storming out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ok, I really don't like how my story comes up in that block format thing but oh well. That's just always bothered me. AND, I just wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed, it just makes my day to read them. So...yeah. 


	9. and the list gets longer 9

:) I'm kinda tired. I woke up too early. Haven't eaten either. I should do that... There is mild language. Oh, and I still don't own anything.  
  
*where we were...Amber is going upstairs after Draco in the haunted house while Amy and Harry make out shamelessly. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Amber took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as she continued up the stairs to the third story. Carefully, she crept down the hall when she gasped. Before her was a small girl, her tiny figure transparent. "You shouldn't be here." the girl said softly. Amber was too shocked to reply. "Your looking for that man, aren't you? You should turn back before it's too late. He's not of this, our, world. Please...leave while you still can." the girl pleaded. "I can't. Do you know where he is?" Amber asked, already regretting it. The girl looked at her sadly and turned to point behind her. "Follow the music," and she disappeared. The sound of an old piano filled the air, creating an even creepier atmosphere. Biting her lip, Amber followed the music as it grew louder, until she reached a door near the end of the hall. Timidly, she pushed it open. The room was lit by moonlight, which was let in by the open window at the back. Two large drapes hung at the sides, blowing eerily by the cold breeze. Curtained by the drapes was a large piano, at which a figure sat playing it with great skill. As Amber stepping inside, lured by the enchanting notes, the doors behind her slammed shut, causing her to jump. "Draco?" she asked shakily. The figure kept playing. "Draco, this isn't funny. Can we just go back downstairs not? You've had your fun." The playing continued, softer now. "You shouldn't have come," he replied tonelessly. Then, in a flash, he was up from the chair and directly in front of her. Amber backed into the doors. The hunger in Draco's silver eyes was evident, his expression full of malice. He placed his arms on either side of her, showing his fangs. The bloodlust, the hunger for human blood...'Goddamn it!!! Connor made me a real vampire! She shouldn't be up here. I'm going to kill her,' Draco thought, trying to fight the demon urges in his body. He looked into her eyes, which were filled with fear and confuse. He could actually feel her blood rushing through her veins. "Please stop," she begged as he leaned towards her neck. She tried to push him away, but he snatched her wrists into his strong hands tightly. She winced in pain. Draco lowered his head again, this time sinking his teeth into her flesh. Amber let out a blood curdling shriek, all the pain she had felt before couldn't amount to what she felt now. Draco smothered her mouth with one of his hands quickly. She whimpered as he drank, until his real self took over again. He pulled away disgustedly, but the metallic taste lingered. He almost didn't catch her as she passed out. 'Damn it! I've killed her! I'll surely go to Azkaban for this!' he thought painfully. He swept her into his arms and rushed down the stairs and out of the mansion back to Connor's house.  
  
___---___-___-___---___-___  
  
Meanwhile, Amy and Harry had paused for a breath, then deciding to dance. They laughed and moved to the loud music coming from the large sound system, strobe lights making everything look like an old movie that was rolled frame by frame. Suddenly, through the loud music, they heard a shriek of pain. Though very soft, they heard it. "What was that?" Amy asked, standing still, as did many others. "I don't know, it sounded like someone screaming," Harry said. "It's probably just special effects," some kid said from behind them, dancing again. Harry looked over to the table they had been sitting at. "Where is Amber and Draco?" "How should I know? They probably didn't want to be caught making out, they probably found a closet somewhere," Amy laughed, dancing. "Yeah...your probably right," Harry said uncertainly, joining her.  
  
___-___-___-___-___-___  
  
Draco laid Amber on his bed, checking for a pulse, which was weak, and noting how pale she was. He called for Connor, who ran in a second later. "What the fu*k happened Draco!?" he yelled, seeing the sickly white girl. Draco told him, pissed off. "You turned me into a real fu*king vampire you great tit!" Draco yelled back. Connor ignored him, using his wand to heal her neck wounds. "She'll be fine." and he uncharmed Draco's fangs. "Let her rest. I'm sorry. If she asks what happened...say she passed out when she took the dare. You found her there. Alright?" Draco nodded, and Connor walked out, closing the door behind him. Half an hour later did she stir, then opened her eyes. What happened?"she asked. Draco told her Connor's story and she seemed to believe it. she looked at Draco hard. "How did you get your teeth like that? They seemed so real," she whispered. Draco kissed her, "Connor has a friend who's a dentist. He helped." he lied. Amber looked very tired, but she tried to get up. "I have to go back. The dare. I have to get home. It's late." she mumbled tiredly. Draco gently pushed her back down. She had lost a lot of blood, she was too weak to go anywhere. "No. Your too weak. You must have had...quite a...fright." Draco's voice halted as he lied to her again, "you'll stay here tonight." "I cant! I have to go home. My...parents will be worried," she sighed, though, as she drifted to sleep, the blood loss finally kicking in. Draco walked out of his room and down the stairs to where Connor sat on a couch. "How is she?" "Fine. Though I'm at a loss as to whether I want to thank you or kill you," Draco snapped before collapsing in a chair. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen. She's fine, that's al that matters." "l COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Draco yelled. "Hey, calm down. You'll wake her up." Connor shushed him quickly. "Why don't you go get her friends and Harry and bring them here. We'll have a small party and when she wakes up, everything will be ok." Draco glared at him. "Fine, but if you cast anymore spells on Amber, I'll kill you with my own hands. And that means NO memory charms." Draco hissed before standing and storming out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ok, I really don't like how my story comes up in that block format thing but oh well. That's just always bothered me. AND, I just wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed, it just makes my day to read them. So...yeah. 


	10. chapter 10!

Ok, I am currently working on that stupid block format thing, thanks to the help of  
azalai, so work with me. And also, as to not offend anyone who reads this, I'm not  
writing the whole cuss word hoping that might help.   
  
—___—___—___—____—___—___—___  
  
"Where's Amber?" asked Mike when Draco arrived back at the table. Amy  
pulled away from Harry, for they had been making out again.   
"What happened Malfoy?" Harry asked, a hint of worry in his voice.   
"Connor asked me to invite you guys over. Amber is already there," he said  
stiffly.  
"What happened Malfoy?" Harry repeated, more urgently this time.  
"I'll tell you later Potter," Draco said angrily, raising his eyebrows  
meaningfully. Harry took the hint.  
"We should go," Harry said, standing.  
Soon, everyone was walking down the street to Connor's. Harry and Draco  
walked ahead of the others.   
"What did you do Malfoy?" Harry finally asked.  
"I bit her. I almost killed her. I took her back to Connor's and he healed her.  
She's ok now." Draco told him.  
"You just couldn't resist attacking a defenseless muggle could you? Your  
death eater instincts just kicked RIGHT in didn't they?" Harry snapped angrily.  
"Oh shut up Potter. It wasn't my fault Connor f*cked up and made me a real  
vampire."  
"Typical. A Malfoy never takes the blame."  
"Should I have to?" Draco asked calmly.  
"Just forget about it. As long as she's ok." Harry sighed. Within minutes  
they had arrived back at Connor's house. Harry opened the door and was greeted  
be a house full of Halloween decorations and black and orange balloons. Harry  
swatted them out of the way as they came inside.  
"Connor?" he called.  
"Come in, come in," he yelled, dressed up as Frankenstein. "Draco, why  
don't you get Amber," it was more of a command than anything else.  
Draco gave him a look of disdain, but went up the steps to get her. The  
others filled in, Amy falling into Harry's arms. They sat down.  
"Happy Halloween lover," she whispered with a giggle.  
"Happy Halloween sexy," and again, they were making out. Shamelessly.  
Again. Recently, Harry had been so consumed by Amy's charm, he had forgotten  
all about his friends and how much he missed them back at Hogwarts. As had  
Malfoy.  
  
Draco opened the door to his room slowly. The pale moonlight shone  
directly on Amber's white face as she slept. He sat on the bed next to her,  
reaching a hand out to touch her cheek. She looked so peaceful and calm.  
"If it's not one thing, it's another. I could have killed you. Why couldn't you  
be a witch? Why do yo have to be a muggle?" he asked aloud, but quietly  
Amber sighed and turned to one side, draping an arm around his waist.  
Sleepily she blinked her eyes open. "Draco?" she mumbled. The boy ran a hand  
through her hair. Amber placed her head in his lap, curling against him.  
"What an exciting Halloween this has been." Draco laughed.  
"What would you be doing right now if you were back in London?" Amber  
asked thoughtfully.  
"Probably enjoying the feast at Hog-um, school, and going to my house  
party."  
"Would you rather be there?  
Draco thought about it. no doubt Pansy would be all over him, and all the  
other evil goons in Slytherin might be torturing ½ bloods. Instead, he held in his  
arms a beautiful girl, who liked him for him, not for his money or power. But, she  
was a muggle, and what he was doing was wrong. Horribly wrong.  
"No. I'd rather be here. You're the smartest, funniest, most interesting mug-  
girl I have ever met," he said, catching his words once again. "I though...I had in  
my mind a stereotype of people I didn't know, but, you've really changed it. Dad's  
gonna have a hard time beating this out of me," he snorted. He looked down and  
saw her staring up at him with her large hazel eyes, (what else would she be  
looking at him through? Duh for me...). "what?" he asked softly.  
Amber reached up a hand (again, duh,) snaking it behind his head and  
brought it down to her's. Soon, they were making out too.  
  
—___—___—___—___—___—___  
  
and here is where I leave you. Bye. 


	11. another chapter how boring 11

Ok, well it didn't work as I had hoped but...I'm cursed. And I still don't own anything. Darn.  
  
___—___—___—___—___—___—___—___—___—___  
  
Harry held the door for his guests as they piled out.   
"Hey Harry. I haven't seen Amber all night. Is she ok?" Mike asked.  
"I'm sure she's fine. Malfoy's caring for her," and he shut the door. "I cant believe I just  
said that." he whispered incredulously.  
As he walked into the family room where Amy and Connor sat, Connor hung up the  
phone.  
"That was Merena. Her plane just landed, I have to go pick her up. We'll be home in a  
couple of hours." he turned to Amy. "Feel free to stay as long as you like. I imagine your friend  
Amber is doing the same." and he rushed out. (A/N: he took off his Frankenstein costume)  
Harry sat back down with Amy and leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away.   
"Hold on. Don't you want to talk or something?" she asked.  
Harry looked at her blankly. "Your kidding right?"  
Amy paused, then nodded with a grin, "yes I am," and she pulled him to her.  
  
Meanwhile, as the two couples were busy having 'fun,' a man in a black cloak stood in a  
circle surrounded by others.  
"One of our number has fallen under muggle influence. He's been corrupted into liking  
her." he rasped.  
"What shall be done master?" one asked from behind his hood.  
"We wait. Perhaps he will come to his senses and bring the foolish girl to us without  
our...help." he chuckled evily.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Draco lay in his bed a few nights later, clutching his arm. The dark mark on his forearm  
burned. He groaned in pain. He was being called.  
There was a knock at the door. "What?" he managed through the blinding pain.  
"Malfoy? Are you ok? I cant sleep with you groaning like that. Could you keep it down?"  
Harry asked sleepily.  
"Sure. Anything for wonder boy," Draco growled sarcastically.  
"Poufter,"  
"Git,"  
"Arse,"  
"Go to be Potter," Draco rolled his eyes at where the conversation was going. He groaned  
again in spite of himself.  
"Malfoy?"  
"WHAT? For Christ's sake, cant you give me a MOMENT'S PEACE?!" Draco snapped.  
"What's wrong?"  
"GO AWAY!!!! MY GOD! YOU'LL JUST YELL AT ME MORE SO GO THE HELL  
AWAY!" he yelled.  
"Let me in," for Harry was still in the hallway.  
"The door is unlocked dumb ass," he said as if it were obvious.  
"Oh," and Harry came in, still half asleep. He saw Draco holding his arm.  
"Your dark mark," he whispered.  
"No shit sherlock."  
"Come now Malfoy, no need to be rude," he said tauntingly.  
I am in excruciating pain right now so could you just shut up for TWO seconds," Draco  
hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Nah. This is you one minute of vulnerability, I'm gonna liv-"  
"POTTER!" Draco yelled with a sudden violence. "I am begging you. I never beg, let  
alone ask for anything. PLEASE. GO AWAY!"  
Harry obliged to shutting up, sitting in a chair by the door. He waited for the pain to  
subside, and Draco fell silent.  
"We need to talk," Harry finally said. Draco turned to him, eyes blazing.  
"Why?" he asked icily.  
"I was wrong about judging you with Amber, but you have to promise me-"  
"I have to what?" making Harry rephrase his words.  
"I want you to promise me that you'll not harm anyone while were here." Harry said  
quietly.  
"If you haven't noticed four eyes, no wand. I don't know how to do things the muggle  
way." Draco shook his head in disgust and disappointment.  
"There are more ways to kill a person the muggle way than with a wand."   
"Does it look like I'm going to kill anyone?"  
"You were just called..."  
"Did I go?"  
"No," Harry replied softly.  
"Well then what are you worried about? I may not be as evil as you think I am."  
"Have you ever killed someone?  
"No. Have you?" Draco snapped irritatedly.  
"Seriously. Have you?"  
"NO!" Draco repeated. "Now your getting on my nerves. Get out."  
"Malfoy," harry said warningly before asking softly, "do you remember when we first  
met?"  
Draco said nothing.  
"Well I do. I also remember when you offered you hand in friendship. I say since were  
stuck together, we might as well try to get along."  
Draco stared at him in disbelief. "Friends?" he asked, as if he didn't believe what he was  
hearing.  
"Yes," harry said. Draco seemed to be thinking over the offer. He had never had any real  
friends. In all seriousness, Crabbe and Goyle were only there because Lucius had instructed the to  
watch over his son.  
"Sure. Friends." Draco finally agreed, but in a tone that screamed 'you're an idiot if you  
think that's possible.' "Can I go to sleep now?"  
Harry nodded and walked out slowly. Draco just watched him go. 


	12. um 12

Ok, I am still working on this format stuff, but its getting better.   
  
I don't own anything, but the plot! Wow! I own something!   
  
–__—__—__—__—__—__–__—__ The Night Before Thanksgiving  
  
"So it's decided then. Amber's family and Amy's family are coming here for  
Thanksgiving." Merena told the boys.  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other, then back at Merena. "What's Thanksgiving?"  
  
Merena laughed, "come on! You know what Thanksgiving is! It's when people get  
together, usually families, and eat lots of food. It's nice." she said  
  
Things were slowly improving between Draco and Harry. There was still tension, but it  
was being lifted day by day. The talked often, discovering they had much in common, besides  
quidditch, like their love for ancient things, (i.e.: buildings, books, languages, legends, etc.) And  
for girls.  
  
"Now you two should go to bed," Merena said, "you have to be up early tomorrow," and  
waved them off their chairs to bed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - Thanksgiving- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco stood before his mirror, a strange expression on his face. He wore his usual black  
slacks, but he had on a dark green t-shirt instead of a black one. Moments later, Harry walked in  
wearing kahkies (I don't know how to spell it) and a red button down shirt.  
  
"I don't know why we have to dress up. All were doing is eating," Draco grumbled  
unhappily  
  
"Eh, don't bother wasting your energy complaining, it wont do any good," Harry replied  
in the same tone.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Together, they walked down the stairs to  
answer it.  
  
It was Amy and her family, minus her brother. Harry led them inside to the living room  
where Connor and Merena were. Soon the room filled with lively chatter.  
  
Then there was another knock, and Amber, along with her mom and dad came in. Draco  
pulled her aside.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, a little surprised.   
  
"I have no idea what's going on, or why I have to dress up. What is the point?" he asked.  
  
Amber laughed, "oh Draco, you wearing what you always wear, there's no difference!  
Besides, is it really that much of a bother? I think you look great."  
  
Draco looked at her. She wore a semi see-through dark green top, a short black skirt and  
black high heels. He made sure she noticed him looking her over, "on second thought, maybe you  
should dress up more often," he winked suggestively.  
  
Amber swatted him playfully, "Draco, Draco, Draco, no self control." she laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry sat with his arm around Amy's waist, pulling her closer, "my room," he  
whispered in her ear. Amy laughed, but got up. Harry got a full view of her outfit from her deep  
red dress that ended at her knees down the matching shoes. Harry watched as Amy walked away,  
swaying her hips temptingly. Without a moment's hesitation, he went after her, pulling her into his  
room and shutting the door. (Need I say more?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A hour or two later, the three families sat around a large table covered in food. Everyone  
eyed the food hungrily, except the adults.  
  
"Now, before we eat, we must say grace." Merena said, stopping everyone from eating.  
She shut her eyes and clasped her hands. The adults followed suit. "Bless us father-"  
  
"GRACE!" the teens yelled at the same time before digging in. The adults looked at them  
oddly, but then shrugged and began to pile food on their plates too.  
  
Draco looked up. He looked at the happy people eating and laughing. Then he noticed  
Harry doing the same thing. Draco understood how Harry felt, and vice versa. For the first time in  
both of their lives, they had a family.   
  
A while later, Amber put down her napkin and sat back. "I am thankful for my family, and  
the chance to spend time with Draco while he is here." Amber's father looked at him, a strange  
look in his eyes, but said nothing.  
  
"I am thankful for my beautiful daughter, and for a loving husband. Every day is new." her  
mother said, putting an arm around Amber, hugging her.  
  
"I am thankful for this food! And for my family and Harry too." Amy smiled.   
  
"I am thankful for this opportunity to spend time with these great people and my daughter,  
who this young man has made very happy lately." her mother smiled too, gesturing to Harry.  
  
"I am thankful that I can trust my daughter, and I thank god for all he has given us," her  
father said. Amy blushed.  
  
"I'm thankful for this day because back home, I don't get to celebrate Thanksgiving, and  
its nice to be able to spend time with this great family, who are more of a family to me than the  
people I live with," Harry said, catching on to what Amber had started.  
  
"I...I'm thankful for Amber. She has really changed my point of view, and made my life  
much better. And I too, am also thankful for Merena and Connor, for showing me love and  
compassion, which I have never been shown before." Merena wiped a tear from her cheek, giving  
Draco a big hug, who looked a little awkward.  
  
"I'm thankful that the food turned out ok!" Merena laughed. "And I'm thankful to be able  
to take care of Harry and Draco while they are here. It had been and interesting time so far, and I  
imagine it will get more interesting as time goes on."  
  
"I am thankful for my wife, who I love very much, and also for Draco and Harry, who are  
like the sons I never had." Connor grinned.  
  
"And lastly, I'm thankful for my two beautiful daughters, one of which is at her  
boyfriend's instead of being here with these great people." Amber's dad sounded...bitter, to say  
the least. Amber looked at him strangely, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, I for one, and also glad that there was enough room to fit all this food. On the  
table, and in our stomachs! Left overs for everyone!" Merena laughed, breaking the tension  
causing everyone to laugh too.  
  
Harry decided that he liked Thanksgiving very much.  
  
—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__  
  
That's all for now. I am not sure if they celebrate Thanksgiving at Hogwarts so I thought this  
would be cool to include. No flames, please... TA TA! 


	13. I'm running out of fun things to write 1...

Uh, I don't know what to say except I don't own anything.   
  
—___—___—___—___—___—___—___ A week before Christmas  
  
A light snow fell as the four friends walked the shops of Naperville, the sun already set. Amber  
wore  
a look of excitement on her face. She squeezed Draco's hand. "I love Christmas!" she laughed as  
snowflakes  
landed in her hair and on her eyelashes. She pulled him with her to dance in the snow, like two  
people in a  
snow globe. It was 'magical.'  
  
Amy and Harry walked ahead of them. "What are you going to get me for Christmas?" Amy  
asked.  
Harry smiled  
  
"I can't tell you! It has to be a surprise! What do you want anyways?"  
  
"A promise ring."  
  
"Anything for you." Harry said, kissing her cheek before pulling her into another store.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Christmas Eve- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The tree was decorated, covered in white lights, an assortment of ornaments and colored  
bubble  
lights, with an angel at the top.  
  
Draco and Amber sat together in front of the fire place, Harry and Amy on the couch. They  
each had  
in their hands a cup of hot chocolate, sipping it slowly.  
  
"Santa comes tonight." Amy said to no one in particular.  
  
Amber laughed. "Yes of course! We should go to bed now so he comes soon!" she joked.  
They stood  
and rushed upstairs to bed laughing, (they were staying with Draco and Harry while their parents  
went on  
vacation. They weren't allowed to stay in the same rooms with the boys though, Connor forbade  
it!)  
  
The boys looked at each other. "Who is Santa?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged, just as  
confused.  
  
- - - -5 AM- - - -  
  
Amber crept into Draco's room early Christmas morning. She tiptoed to his bed side and  
reached out  
a hand to shake his shoulder. In a flash, he had her by the wrist, pulling her beneath him, an tight  
hold on her  
neck and both wrists. "WHAT are you DOING?" he hissed, not realizing it was Amber.  
  
Amber was too startled to speak, until Draco pulled away. "Sorry," he whispered. Amber  
suddenly  
realized that Draco was naked and quickly got out from under the sheets he had pulled her in and  
stood.   
  
"A little paranoid?" she laughed. "Were going to open presents soon," she said a second later,  
"and  
maybe before you come down, you could put something on," and she left, a smile on her face.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Amy slid into Harry's room, shaving cream in one hand, a feather in the other.  
Without a  
sound, she covered Harry's palms with shaving cream, the took the feather to his nose.  
  
He swatted at it sleepily, smearing cream on his nose and cheek obliviously. Amy held back a  
giggle  
as she tickled the boy's ear. More cream was smudged and soon, Amy was racked with  
uncontrollable  
laughter. Finally, she hid the feather and shaving cream and woke Harry up.  
  
"Wha?...what happened?" he mumbled, finding himself covered in the shaving cream.  
  
Amy shrugged, trying not to laugh. "I don't know," she lied, "maybe it was Draco." she stood  
and  
walked to the door, "were opening presents soon go get cleaned up and come down," and she  
walked out.  
  
Harry shook his head, a small smile laid upon his face. He loved her, even if she did cream him  
while  
he was sleeping. It made the relationship interesting.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Amber smiled happily as Draco walked in, a small box in his hands. He gave it to her with a  
kiss on  
her head before sitting next to her.  
  
Biting her lip, she opened it to find a silver necklace with a sleeping Dragon charm attached.  
Her  
smile melted.  
  
"What? Don't you like it?" Draco asked, worried about her reaction.  
  
"Yes," she whispered as she pulled it out of the box. "I love it," she threw her arms around  
him,  
"thank you so much!" Draco pulled away, taking the necklace in his hands and linking it around  
her neck.  
"Open yours now," she handed him a large box.  
  
Slowly, he opened it, finding many smaller boxes inside. The first he opened was a picture of  
them  
together in the park. Amber sat on one of the swings, Draco behind her.  
  
Draco looked at it strangely, unused to the unmoving pictures, then smiled. A moment of  
happiness  
completely frozen in time. "Thank you," he said, reaching for another. This one revealed a small  
book, "when  
life gives you lemons, make lemonade," he read.  
  
"For all the hard times," Amber grinned. Next he pulled out another book, yet this one was  
black. He  
opened it to the inside cover. It read, "to my dearest Draco on his first Christmas in America.  
Thank you for  
being here. You're a great guy and even when you leave to go back to London, I'll remember you  
forever."  
  
Draco looked at her. "It's a journal. To allow you to express yourself and remember things that  
are  
important." she told him. "Read the first page."  
  
  
12-19-01   
-Dear journal,  
I bought this for Draco today. A book to put dreams, wishes, hopes, fears, and events  
down  
whenever he feels like he needs to, or just wants to. I'll tell mine. I wish Draco could stay here  
forever, and I  
fear that when he goes back, he'll forget about me. He's been so fun to be around. I'll miss him. All  
the gifts  
I've given him seem small and insignificant, but I hope they mean something. Merry Christmas,  
Love  
Amber.-  
  
Draco pulled Amber tightly to him. He had the same fears too, and for one moment, he wanted  
to  
believe that he would never have to leave her, and break her heart. Before he could say anything  
though, she  
handed him one last gift, as she gave him a small smile.  
  
Draco opened it and couldn't hold a laugh. He held in his hands silver metallic silk boxers that  
turned  
dark green when he moved them in the light. "Thank you," he laughed, kissing her.  
  
On the other side of the room, Harry opened his gifts. He opened one box and pulled out red  
silk  
boxers with santa and his elves on them. He grinned before opening the next box, revealing a  
hemp necklace  
with silver beads threaded in. Before Amy could react, Harry was kissing her, "thank you," he  
whispered in  
her ear a moment later.  
  
Harry then pulled out a small box, placing it in her hands. Slowly she opened it, a light gasp of  
awe  
escaped he lips. It was a gold necklace with a gryffin on it. Amy pulled it out and clasped it  
around her neck.  
"THANK YOU!" she cried.  
  
"Hold on! One more," Harry handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?" she asked  
  
"Read it." Amy sighed.  
  
" 'queen for a day.' What's that mean?"  
  
"It means any day, you can give that back to me, and I'll do anything you want." Amy laughed.  
  
"I'm holdin' on to this!" she turned to Amber and Draco, handing them both boxes. The four of  
them  
exchanged gifts.  
  
Amber got an Eminem CD from Harry and a thin hemp choker with a snake charm from Amy.   
Amy  
got Pegasus socks from Amber and $10 bill from Draco.  
  
"I'm bad with gifts," he told her blandly, but Amy grinned, obviously satisfied. Harry got a  
hemp  
bracelet with an old bead from Amber and Amy, and a strange coin from Draco.  
  
"A Galleon?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I'm bad with gifts. I have plenty of money, why not give some of it away. You can buy what  
you  
want with it." Draco received an identical hemp necklace with an old bead from Amy, and more  
strange coins  
from Harry.  
  
Draco snorted, "sickles?"   
  
"Same problem," Harry replied shortly. Amy and Amber just shrugged.   
  
"Thank you," the four said in unison. A couple of minutes later, Merena walked in with  
breakfast.  
They all began to eat while opening more gifts, laughing and enjoying each other's company.  
  
Draco looked at the happy faces surrounding him, resting his gaze on his muggle girlfriend.  
Amber  
looked up with a smile, "Merry Christmas," she whispered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
That night, Draco lay alone in his room, staring at his ceiling, all the lights turned off. There  
came a  
light knock on his door. "What?" he drawled lazily. Amber came in, walking from the door to his  
bed. She  
lay down beside him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked quietly as she curled against him.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking..." he replied.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm in love, but I could break someone's heart if I say it out loud."  
  
"Well, what do you presume to do about that?"  
  
"What do you think I should do?" Draco asked.  
  
"Live for right now. No regrets." Amber replied.  
  
"I think I love you Amber Elyse K.." Draco sighed. Amber smiled.  
  
"And what would you do if I told you that I loved you too?" Draco turned to look at her.  
  
"I'd live in the now," and he kissed her. (Gee, Amber's kinda a ho in this story isn't she? That's  
a  
shame.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"It must be done. They should all be killed. A new year is days away. That's when we strike."  
  
—___—___—___—___—___—___–  
  
bye. 


	14. still getting longer do you know how muc...

I am on a roll.   
  
—___—___—___—___—___—___— December 29th  
  
Today was Amber's 16th birthday, being only four months younger than Draco. Amy's was the  
day  
before, but they all decided to celebrate it on Amber's.  
  
The two girls sat blindfolded in front of their presents in Amber's family room. Finally they  
were  
allowed to take them off. Their eyes lit up at what they saw. One by one, the presents were  
opened revealing  
everything they could have ever wanted.  
  
Amber had 3 new shirts from her parents, plus a large star shaped locked that opened in the  
middle  
and played a song. From her sister she got a drawing pad, new pencils and a shiny green writing  
notebook for  
her stories. Harry gave her a galleon, "for when you come to London," he told her. Amy gave her  
socks.  
  
"You shouldn't have," Amber laughed, and from Draco, she got a set of jewelry. The choker  
was  
black velvet with a circular charm hanging in the middle. (A/N: have you seen the never ending  
story? The  
auryn on the cover of the book? That's kinda what it looks like.) The charm, was small, but  
greatly detailed.  
Two snakes, one silver, one emerald, were entwined together intricately. The ring looked like it,  
only the  
snakes circled around her finger instead of laying flat, and the bracelet looked just like the ring.  
All of it was  
green and gold. Lastly, were the earrings. One was an emerald snake, the other silver, and they  
just dangled  
like they were biting her ears.  
  
Amy, on the other hand, had received a new saddle for her horse from her parents, a galleon  
from  
Draco and socks from Amber.  
  
"What can I say? Great minds think alike," Amber laughed. From Harry, she got a matching  
jewelry  
set, except the choker was a golden necklace, and the detailing was what looked like gryffins,  
made from  
gold and rubies. (Both sets were made uniquely by wizard jewelers.)  
  
"Happy Birthdays you two!" They said.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you too!" Amber replied without realizing it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Amber lay alone on her bed late that night. She was 16! She didn't feel any happier though.  
She felt a  
pang of sadness and guilt deep in her heart.  
  
A couple of years ago, her family moved to Naperville. shortly after that, her brother died,  
leaving her  
alone with her sometimes bitchy sister. It was weird not having Michael there with her, not being  
there for  
her 16th birthday.  
  
Then she thought of Amy. Usually happy, sometimes degrading and brutally honest, but  
Amber had  
learned to live with the wild card fate had delt her. Though it seemed to her, that the ædeck of life'  
was falling  
apart, or at least it was missing some very important cards.  
  
It was raining, storming. The thunder rattled her windows. Jesse. Amber tried not to think of  
him. She  
had been in love with him, the druggie/ juvenile delinquent. Every so often did he come into her  
thoughts,  
making her wonder where he was, what he was doing, or if he were even alive. Her parents had  
hated him,  
forbidding her to ever see him again.  
  
Fighting tears of depression, she thought of Draco. Did she love him as she had loved Jesse, or  
was  
he someone she forced herself to like so the loneliness didn't seem so unbearable? The two boys  
seemed so  
alike. Abusive families, bad reputations...and the love of a 16 year old girl. They were both  
blonde, but Jesse  
was never mean or ever angry with Amber. Draco on the other hand, seemed to have quite a  
temper, and a  
lot of distrust towards people. æLike father, like son,' Draco had said.  
  
Amber thought about her own parents again. They were horribly secretive, always going out,  
hardly a  
word of where they were going to her. They seemed like nice, caring parents, but it was odd how  
they barely  
ever spoke about anything outside of their jobs and their daughter's schoolwork.   
  
New Year's was soon. A new beginning. Amber feared, though, that nothing would change,  
and her  
life would fall back into darkness as soon as Draco left. After all, who would be there to pick up  
the pieces  
and put them back together? Who would care?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -New Years Eve- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"2002, a year that many believed they would never see. Only a dream, a fleeting idea of what  
the  
future would hold. And we get to live it!" Ilea, Amber's sister, cheered, a glass raised in a toast  
before a  
crowd of people in Connor's house. "To all of us!"  
  
Everyone cheered too, taking the toast and drinking to it. Amy and Amber stood alone by the  
door,  
laughing and drinking. The boys were on the other side of the room, talking to Connor.   
  
"I got a letter from Dumbledore today. He says that Voldemort seems to have disappeared, as  
well as  
all of the death eaters. He suspects they're plotting something."  
  
"So? We can't do anything. Were halfway across the world." Harry said. It was two hour  
before  
midnight.  
  
Draco looked to where the girls were standing, then at the door. It was open. At that moment,  
Draco  
thought nothing of it, turning back to Connor.  
  
"Whatever their planning has nothing to do with us." Draco said.  
  
"No, they'd be after Harry again-"  
  
"Why Harry? Why not Fudge, why not Dumbledore or Weasley? He'll never win against  
Potter."  
Draco snapped. He glared at Harry, who had his eyes fixed on the doorway. A man had just  
entered.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked. Draco looked and the man, and recognized him immediately.  
  
"Macnair," he growled, "what the hell is he doing here?  
  
"Macnair? The Death Eater?" Harry hissed. Draco ignored him.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Draco asked, searching for Amber and Amy. He started towards the  
door, but  
Macnair grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh...Draco Malfoy. Aren't you glad to see your old friend?" he asked dangerously.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Oh, you muggle friends. In London. Potter will know where they are. Don't be late," and he  
disapparated.  
  
- - -Earlier- - -   
  
"Who opened the door Amy?" Amber asked. Amy shrugged.  
  
"Somebody I guess. No worried." Amber bit her lip.  
  
"I have to get some more juice, I'll be back in a sec." Amber walked down the dark hall and  
into the  
unlighted kitchen. Self consciously, she flipped on a light. Her eyes met a cloaked and hooded  
figure in front  
of her. It shot out a clothed hand just as she started to scream, smothering her with the cloth.  
  
"Shhh." it whispered calmly. Amber's terrified eyes searched the room, seeing more figures just  
before she passed out. (The cloth was soaked in a substance like chloride, I think is what it's  
called.) The  
man flipped the light back off, backing back into the wall, holding the limp girl in his arms  
  
"Amber? Are you in here?" Amy called. She came in a second later. Another man grabbed her  
before  
she could turn on the light. Amy's eyes locked onto the man that grabbed her just before  
everything went  
black. He looked so much like Draco.  
  
- - -Now- - -  
  
"Give me my FU*KING WAND!" Draco yelled. Connor gave in.  
  
"Fine. Harry? Where would they have taken the girls?"  
  
"Godric's Hollow Cemetary. Where I was taken last year." (A/N: I don't know where they  
took him  
to be perfectly honest, and I will gladly change it if someone can tell me that I have it wrong. As  
long as they  
tell me what it's supposed to be.) "They're going to kill them," Harry choked. Mike Kuo looked  
scared.  
  
Connor tossed them they're wands. "Go now, I'll contact Dumbledore."   
  
"I'm going too!" Mike cried, grabbing on to Harry as he disapparated.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Amber groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. It took a second for them to adjust to her  
surroundings. She had a major headache. Amy sat wide awake next to her, both of their arms  
tightly  
restrained behind them. They were in a cemetery, roped to headstones.  
  
She looked to where Amy was looking, and she saw another hooded figure. Amber rolled her  
eyes.  
"Oh come ON! Ever heard of fashion? Matching outfits is SO outdated," she muttered.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick..."Amy groaned. The figure came closer.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Amy asked, irritated.  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort." he rasped evilly.  
  
"So?" the two girls asked together.  
  
"Is that supposed to mean something to us? Amy whispered to Amber, who shrugged in reply.  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort, the most feared and most powerful wizard in the world. I have been  
the terror  
that drove grown men insane, I have made people fear to say my name. To think, I started out as  
an orphan,  
and look at what I've become."  
  
"A crazy, raving lunatic?" Amy offered.  
  
"A dark lord," he hissed. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"More like dork lord," Amber said under her breath so only Amy could hear.   
  
"You think he's bonkers?" Amy whispered, but Amber didn't reply.  
  
"I can inflict pain on whomever I so choose. Wormtail, come here, we'll give them a  
demonstration."  
slowly, an ugly shaking man came into view. "This is why I am feared. Crucio."  
  
Wormtail fell at Amber's feet screaming and writhing in pain. With wide eyes, she scooted as  
far from  
the man as she could, pressing herself against the headstone.  
  
"Well, my dears, what do you think of me now?" Voldemort asked with a disgusting chortle.  
No one  
said anything for a moment, then they started to snicker, then laugh.  
  
"Oooo," they said in mock fear, before cracking up again.   
  
"SILENCE!" he yelled.  
  
"Well no need to be testy," Amber chided airily, using humor and defiance to cover her fear.  
  
"When you muggles open your mouths, you irritate me," he growled.  
  
"Where? Ears or heart? (A/N: from Antigone.) And if it bothers you so much, why'd you ask  
us  
questions?" Amy challenged, gaining confidence.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you muggles."  
  
"Hey! Who you calling a muggle? I've never been so insulted in my life! I'm not a muggle, you  
pompous jack ass! I'll show you a muggle!" Amy cried angrily.  
  
"Your not a muggle?" Voldemort was utterly confused.  
  
"Actually, I don't even know what a muggles is, so..."  
  
"A non-magic being," he told her impatiently.  
  
"OH. Well, in that case, I am a muggle." Amy grinned at her mistake. A man walked up,  
ignoring Wormtail's unmoving body. His hood was down revealing his silver/blonde hair.  
  
"Can we kill them now master?" he asked.  
  
"I know you." Amber said suddenly, before Voldemort had a chance to speak. The man  
turned, almost a mirror image of Draco.  
  
"You dare speak to me? Your beneath me," he hissed disgustedly.  
  
"Your Draco's father." she said as realization dawned on her.  
  
"Yes, stupid boy fell in love with a muggle. If he had followed my instruction, none of this  
would have happened." Lucius grinned. It wasn't a nice grin.  
  
"What are you?" Amber asked.  
  
"A wizard. A kind of wizard who kills your kind. A Death Eater." He walked to her, his  
dark mark close to her face. "Draco is one too. Potter isn't though. But he is a wizard," then he  
backhanded her.  
  
Two trees, one by Amber, one next to Amy, cracked in half. The boys also chose that time  
to apparate into the cemetery.  
  
"Ah, the great heros finally arrive. Our plan worked. I just wish we had had the chance to  
kill these girls before they got here. Now, who is this?" Lucius pointed to Mike. "You know,  
Draco, your secret is out." he laughed.   
  
Draco looked at Amber, who looked away. Amy was less passive.  
  
"You never TOLD ME, YOU BASTARD! Untie me so I can RIP you HEART out!" she  
yelled, pulling one her ropes. Voldemort laughed.   
  
"His heart has been broken. This is better than killing him. Make him live. And suffer."  
Harry looked beyond hurt, but it melted into fury. He raised his wand, as if he were going to  
attack, buy he said a spell to make the ropes untie and fall to the ground instead.  
  
Amy was up in a flash, pouncing on Voldemort's back, beating his head. The other Death  
Eaters stood around, not knowing what to do, so they just stood there. Draco went to help  
Amber up, but she shoved him away, standing on her own. Mike came to her, but she shoved him  
too. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched. Then she turned to Lucius, an evil shimmer in her  
hazel eyes as she walked towards him. Then, with unbelievable strength, kicked him hard in the  
groin. "That's for making Draco do anything he didn't want to." she hissed as he fell to the  
ground. Amber kicked him hard in the ribs, "and that's for ever hurting him. Because you hurt  
me." she walked back to Draco, "take me home," she whispered, leaning against him just before  
she fainted.  
  
Amy was still beating Voldemort, so hard he dropped his wand. She jumped off his back,  
grabbed it, and walked backwards, holding it tauntingly. "So this is your stick. Your wand. I'm  
supposed to be afraid of this?" and she snapped it in half.  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!!" he screamed, then backed up, "you wont get away with this!" and he  
disapparated, as did the other Death Eaters, except Lucius. He groaned from his spot on the  
ground and coughed. He muttered something before disapparating too.  
  
Harry went to Amy's side and touched her shoulder. The earth beneath them shook, her  
brown eyes glowing a violent red. Amber slowly lifted her head from Draco's shoulder, suddenly  
awake again, her wide eyes a bright green.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
Four lights shot from the ground into the sky. One red, one green, one yellow, one blue. A  
second later, they were extinguished, and the two girls collapsed.  
  
—___—___—___—___—___—___—__  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! I will stop there. 


	15. I swear we're almost done! 15

Originally, that last chapter continued, but I thought it would be funny to leave you all hanging.  
*giggles* Ok, so, here is the rest. But remember, the story is NOT over yet. It goes on for a while  
longer. And I still don't own anything. Don't sue me please.  
  
—__—__—__—__—__—__—__  
  
(What happened before) Four lights shot from the ground into the sky. One red, one green, one  
yellow, one blue. A second later, they extinguished, and the two girls collapsed.  
  
"They're not muggles." someone said from behind them.  
  
Draco and Harry turned around. "Dumbledore!"  
  
"Voldemort thought they were but he was wrong. Bring them to Hogwarts," and he  
apparated.  
  
"That was weird." Draco said as he lifted Amber from the ground, Harry doing the same  
with Amy. Just before they apparated, Harry asked,   
  
"Where's Kuo?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Mike Kuo sat in a chair surrounded by nasty looking men. One of them said only, "hello,"  
and he wet himself. The Death Eaters laughed cruelly.  
  
"I want my mommy," he sobbed. The Death Eaters laughed harder.  
  
"We haven't had a good torture in years." Lucius sighed as if he were thinking aloud and  
reminiscing of the 'good old days.' Kuo began to whimper.  
  
"Oh SHUT UP!" one yelled, smacking the boy across the face so hard the chair tipped  
over and crashed to the floor taking Kuo with it. Another man pulled the chair upright again.  
  
Lucius pulled out his wand, "no one will come to rescue you, no one knows where you  
are, an NO one will hear you scream. Crucio,"   
  
Kuo writhed in the seat, shrieking girlishly at the top of his lungs. This went on for a few  
minutes, each Death Eater placing their own curse on top of Lucius's.  
  
Finally it was over, and Kuo sat limply in his chair.   
  
"I'm tired of looking at his hideous face. Kill him," Lucius ordered. Macnair stepped  
forward eagerly. "Avada Kedavra," and that was that.  
  
"He didn't last long," Voldemort said from the shadows.   
  
"And now I'm just...BORED," Lucius said in a strained voice.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Amber and Amy lay in the Hogwarts infirmary, still, seemingly, out cold. Draco, Harry  
and Dumbledore were talking quietly in the hallway.  
  
"You know what happened. Tell us, what's going on?" Harry pried. Dumbledore sighed.  
(Hey, I made a rhyme!!)   
  
"You weren't supposed to know, but it seems inevitable now seeing as how you've seen it  
first hand. Your all magi, and part elemental."  
  
"What's that?" Draco interrupted.   
  
"A magi can do magic without wands. They are very powerful, and very rare. But...there  
is something else. Besides being 'elementals,' you are also elements. Amy is fire, Harry is wind,  
Draco is water/ice, and Amber is earth. Your destiny was written thousands of years ago. What  
you do is what it says. You weren't ever supposed to meet though.  
  
"There is a prophecy that goes on to tell that when the four elements come together, many  
will be killed as a battle of good and evil begins. Two will be taken under the toll of evil. Two will  
be taken under the wings of good. I suppose it wont be too hard to figure out which two are  
which.  
  
" The ministry fought to keep the prophecy from coming true. They sent the two girl's  
families to America. Amber's parents were Death Eaters though, and did not want to leave, but  
when they did, they hid. Her brother came close to discovering the truth about them and her, and  
we had to...eliminate him, or all would have been ruined. Draco's parent's also fought to keep  
Amber here, arranging for the two to marry." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Voldemort knew  
of this 'legend' and at that point in time, he had two of the four elements on his side. He thought  
two was better than none, and attempted to kill Harry, and we all know how that ended. Now  
that you know, and have met, it will be hard to keep the prophecy from unraveling. Your powers  
have already started to converge and with the permission of the ministry, you will have to be  
trained. And when the girls wake, we'll have to tell them. Everything." at that moment, Connor  
walked up, a sad look on his face.  
  
"Your friend has been killed," he said quietly. Harry looked ready to die of fear.  
  
"Who?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
"Michael Kuo." was the sullen reply. Draco held back the urge to say, "YES!" trying to  
keep a straight face, where as Harry's worry faded.  
  
"Oh. Oh, well. Um, that's too...bad..." he said passively.   
  
Suddenly, the door behind them opened, and standing in the doorway was Amber. She  
looked directly at Draco, but said nothing. Her eyes told all. She was pissed, and it was obvious  
she had heard everything.  
  
"Amber-" Dumbledore started, but Amber's glared stopped him.  
  
"I'm evil. Is that what your saying?" she hissed. "And that my brother is dead because of  
some stupid prophecy? But not just that...you killed him. So if I'm so evil, why don't I just kill  
you right now?" her eyes blazed.  
  
"You don't want to kill me Amber," she looked at him with a glare that screamed 'you  
have NO idea.' "Your not evil. It was a figure of speech..." Dumbledore was too calm. Amber  
sneered, a look almost identical to Malfoy's, then she smiled slightly.  
  
"Your right. Why should I be angry, just because you told me I was evil and you murdered  
my innocent brother. There's no reason to seek revenge." and she slammed the door shut,  
cracking the glass in it. Her look was so peaceful and angelic, it was damned near fearsome, her  
smile completely gone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Amy seemed much calmer than Amber had been. She listened to the details of her own  
prophecy, but she was not told about the two 'evil' elements. Harry sat aside her, holding he hand  
tightly as Dumbledore spoke.  
  
Draco and Amber, however, were not present. They sat together in the Slytherin common  
room. It being Christmas break meant that the Slytherins, and most of the school, had left.  
  
"So this is where you go to school." Amber said quietly. Draco nodded, but since she was  
laying against him, she couldn't see him, he whispered,  
  
"I wanted to tell you so many times. I couldn't though Dumbledore made us promise to  
keep quiet."  
  
Amber sighed, staring into nothing, her face was blank. "Are we going to finish school in  
America?"  
  
"Yeah. Harry and I still have to finish our punishment, but he's going to talk to you  
parents, when they are located, and they're going to have you all move back here this summer."  
  
Just then, Snape appeared in the entrance way to the common room. Amber gave him an  
odd look. "Dumbledore wishes to speak with you," he said unpleasantly. Without a word to him,  
they got up and walked into the great hall where Amy, Harry, Connor and Dumbledore sat.  
  
"Ah, good. Were all here. You four, come up here," Dumbledore stood, guiding them to a  
large open space. "The prophecies say that you four have all the world's history, every spell,  
every curse and every tiny tidbit of knowledge that only the smartest man alive would know. You  
know everything about every culture, every legend, even every topic this school teaches. And also  
everything about the dark arts. You were given it when you were born, now it just needs to be  
unleashed." Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Harry, stand with Amy, Draco stand with Amber.  
Now, lets see, what was that spell? (This is gonna be bad. I cant rhyme or anything so...) 'Earth  
water fire air, used this spark to set the flare. Say that spell, unleash their knowledge. Unlock the  
gates to heaven and hell and unlock their cursed bindings.'" A light shot from the end of his wand,  
and into each of their heads. Bits of words and pictures floated in the gold current, swirling and  
twisting rhythmically.   
  
When it ended, Harry was completely speechless, Amy was amazed, Amber looked torn  
between shock and recollection, and Draco just looked bored. Dumbledore watched them closely,  
seeing their eyes shine their respective colors, and on their foreheads, they each had a strange  
symbols, relatively small. Amber's was an upside down triangle with a horizontal line through it,  
and it glowed as green as her eyes. Amy's was a regular triangle and was deep red. Draco's was  
an upside down triangle and was silver blue and Harry's was a yellow triangle with a ~ going  
through the top point. Then, ever so slowly, all the lights faded, but the symbols remained. They  
stayed there, no longer glowing, but more like a burn, a scar that would never go away. Thank  
fully, it was small, but it was permanent.   
  
Dumbledore turned to Connor, "you should take them home now, they need their rest."  
Connor nodded and stood, the four teens all grasped hands, disapparating.   
  
—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__---  
  
Too much to process? Ugh, I almost wish that had never happened. What do you think it would  
have been like if they had never been kidnapped? When I was writing it, it started like that and  
then it changed. Darn. Oh well. Review please. 


	16. only a few more this is it for now thoug...

After much debate, I finally decided to continue. I know that the last chapter was rushed and  
such, but that was how it was written and all of that had to be said. It will all unravel soon and  
hopefully it will become clear. If there are any questions, email me at luvnjustice@juno.com ok?  
  
—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__  
  
Amber fell against Draco tiredly, shutting her eyes, definitely ready for bed. They had been  
up for two days straight. Amy looked blankly at nothing and Harry kept drifting asleep, the jolting  
himself awake again.  
  
Connor smiled. "I'll call your parents. Go to be." Draco led Amber upstairs, but before he  
could stop her, she was out cold on his bed, curled innocently in his blankets. He smiled, kissed  
her head, took a thick blanked and fell asleep on the floor next to the bed.   
  
Amy made it to the guest room, crawling under the fluffy sheets and laying her head on  
the soft pillow, instantly asleep. Harry fell asleep as soon as he was horizontal, not caring that he  
was laying across his bed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The next day, Draco received an owl from his father. 'Great,' he thought. 'Here it comes,'  
but was surprised at what he read.  
  
'So you've met your fiancee? Wonderful. What happened the other night was an  
accidental. We had no idea they were the other two elements and not just some stupid muggles.  
We DID get to kill one though, it's a pity you weren't there. I've owled Amber's family. She is to  
become a death eater this summer. I should have realized you wouldn't fall for a muggle. This girl  
is practically the purest witch as they come. Good work. I look forward to seeing you both soon,  
Lucius.'  
  
Draco didn't realize Amber was reading over his shoulder until she laughed, causing him  
to jump. "Amber! What are you doing?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant, stuffing the letter  
away. She waved her hand in dismissal and sat down.  
  
"Don't bother. I already read it. I don't care about that. I need to ask you something." she  
shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you feel different?...I mean, now I know so friggin much about the wizarding world.  
Everyone and everything, but there seems to be something else. A...a desire to do evil. To BE  
evil." she said rather reluctantly.  
  
"I know what your saying, but...you remember what Dumbledore said don't you?  
Voldemort made us to be like him. Evil."  
  
"I don't think this has anything to do with him. This feels much stronger than him."  
  
Meanwhile, Amy was having similar troubles. "Harry. Do you feel like going out and  
fighting evil. Saving the world?"  
  
Harry looked at her oddly, as if contemplating her question. Then he nodded. "Yes  
actually. I feel no desire to do something or even SAY something even remotely mean. Weird. I  
hadn't noticed..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Back at school, the four teens received many weird looks, and were asked questions about  
the marks on their heads. None of the four found if any of the muggle's business and hated being  
asked, so they practically breathed fire every time.  
  
By lunch on the first day back, Amber and Draco were pissed, but Amy and Harry tried  
not to let it bother them.  
  
"So, what did you guys do over break?" Jordan asked. Amy smiled.  
  
"Oh the usual. Had parties, go presents, ate food got kidnapped and went to England.  
How bout you?" she asked happily.  
  
Jordan stared at her, trying to find something to say. "Sounds like you had  
fun...uh...yeah." and went back to her band music. Laina looked up and looked around. "Anyone  
know where Kuo is?" she asked. Amber blanched, Amy picked up her bag and started looking  
through it hurriedly, Harry coughed and Draco fought a laugh, but couldn't hold his smirk.  
  
Laina looked at all of them questioningly. "Oookkkaaayyy..."  
  
- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The rest of the year went by pretty much without a hitch. The four stayed mostly to  
themselves. Harry and Draco helped the girls pack up their houses so they could move after  
school ended.  
  
Seeing as how everyone could apparate now, there was no need for plane tickets. They  
just apparated their stuff before leaving Naperville forever.  
  
Amber's house was very near Draco's, in a large open field. It was a mansion almost as  
large as the Malfoy Manor. It was made of stone and wood, and very old with many hidden  
passages and such. It was their house before they moved.  
  
Amy's house turned out to be just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, near the Weasleys. It  
was a large old brick house with vines of ivy covering the sides. Since she lived so near Ron and  
his family, she visited them often. Of course, Arthur Weasley was fascinated by her muggle life,  
and asked numerous questions about it.  
  
The summer went by faster than ever and soon Amy and Amber were taken to Diagon  
Alley for their things. Amber's parents turned out to be much richer than the Malfoys themselves,  
and had two vaults. One for her, and one for her parents. Her's was number 122986, and her  
parent's was 666. They bought her robes of black, silver, green and one of iridescent green. They  
bought her school books (even though they were seemingly going to be useless due to the fact she  
already knew it all.) Then they went to the wand shop.   
  
When Mr. Olivander saw the mark on Amber's forehead, he almost passed out. They went  
through the process of finding the correct wand for her. Dragon heart string, cedar, 13 inches, and  
then they left without a glance back. Only a moment later did Amy walk in and Mr Olivander flat  
out fainted. After he was revived, Amy got a wand, Unicorn Hair, ash, 9 inches, and then they  
headed to Gingotts to meet Amber. Amy's family was unbelievably rich too, but still well under  
the Malfoys. As it turned out, they too, had two faults filled to the brim with money. Amy's was  
92986, and her parent's was 111684.  
  
An hour later, the two girls snuck away down Knockturn Alley to meet Draco and Harry.  
They found an empty alley and leaned against the walls.  
  
"So what's up?" Amy asked.  
  
"You both know that at school, Malfoy and I are known for our rivalry. We decided that  
we'll keep that going, but none of it will be too serious. Also, Slytherins aren't the friendliest  
people in the world, so no matter where your sorted, unless your in Slytherin, don't expect any  
compliments in public from him," Harry said, ignoring Draco's scowl. The girls nodded in  
understanding, but Amber looked a little worried. Draco put an arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry. No matter what, we'll always be together. Don't forget, we ARE  
engaged." he laughed.  
  
—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__--- 


End file.
